Fool to the Moon
by WerewolfGirl
Summary: A little story about how Remus Lupin became a werewolf. POV, OCs used.


Fool to the Moon.  
  
1 By Sasha Borsack based of the Harry Potter series ( Ms Rowling  
  
  
  
There was a small town in the middle of England where everyone knew everyone; the town sat there in a large forest that was nice to go walking in on summer days. There was a set of four houses that were closer to the forest and had their back gardens leading off into the trees. This set of houses all held wizarding families in them, but this was kept secret seeing as the other people in the town where muggles (non-magical people).  
  
The Tucker Family lived in the first house, next to them The O'Rourke Family. The Gillywits' were next to them and next to them lived us, the Lupin's; there was Mum, Dad and me.  
  
My name is Remus, I'm thin with light brown hair and grey blue eyes. Living by a forest was great because I could explore it with my friends who lived next door to me.  
  
One day in April my Dad set up two tents outside in the back garden where I was going to have a small camp out with my friends. I helped my dad carry over wood for the fire when a voice happened to catch my attention. "Hey don't start without us Lupin" The speaker was Grady Tucker, who was built like a bull, he was scary to look out but was really all heart. I had to grin at him and on hearing two of the same burst of giggles. Mimi and Mary O'Rourke both twins, but it was hard to tell which one was which but after getting to know them I worked out that Mimi was always the one who wore a flower pendent necklace. They stepped out of Grady's shadow and placed down their bags.  
  
" I hope you've got a tent for us I don't want to hear him snoring all night" Joked Mary poking Grady in the arm with a grin. "Hey.You snore" Grady said back but I did not want an argument to break out so I jumped in as soon as I could. "Yeah your tent's there"  
  
Half an hour later we were joined by Sam and Ray Gillywit who placed their sleeping bags next to mine, we all sat around a camp fire talking about, well I lost what we where talking about seeing as we went into random things. Someone mentioned Quidditch matches and then some games.  
  
" Hey why don't we play hide 'n seek tag in the forest" Mary asked as she rolled her marshmallow in the dancing flames, a small amount of muffled talking before everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"I really don't think it's a good idea, my Dad says that it's a full moon and that werewolves come out at full moons" I said quickly. I did not really want to go and disobey my father. I felt a hard shove on my shoulder making me fall onto Sam who totally missed trying to stick a fresh marshmallow onto his stick. "Don't be so wet Remus, your dad only said that so that we would not leave the garden. There are no werewolves around here, the Ministry would have seen to that" Grady laughed but he was one of the few that did, Mimi bit her lip and questioned back. "Well you can't really check for werewolves they may move around"  
  
"Okay we'll have a quick game and then we can go back here and hide in our sleeping bags from the big bad werewolves" Grady said in a tone that said that it was final and grabbed his shoes behind him and put them on, everyone else followed suit. I seemed to be the only one who had doubts, but then again it would only be a very quick game.  
  
I was the unlucky one to have been chosen to be it; I was never any good at looking for people in day light, in the dark it would be even harder. I gave them all a minute to hide before I went off into the forest to find them. I followed the narrow path in front of me looking right and left for any sign of my friends, listening to any sound of breathing or a small giggle, anything that might give them away. The full moon overhead struggled to get through the branches above me, glittering patches of silver light the dark forest floor.  
  
I carried on walking trying to find them. It felt like hours, I would turn to the right and walk a couple of metres in that direction and then the other way. I was going deeper into the forest, to parts I had never been before, or it might have been the night shadows playing with my eyes, but still I could not make head or tail of the trees and bushes that surrounded me. As I was beginning to think about giving up all hope of finding them, but then, suddenly I heard something up ahead of me. I lifted my head up and strained my ears to hear clearly. Footsteps, I thought as I listened more closely. Heavy feet where crunching over the leaves on the forest floor, steadily becoming quieter. Grady was one of the first thoughts in my head, his big build would make him more heavily and that if he had gone deep into the woods he would go into the heart of this wood to make it harder for me to find him.  
  
I began to follow quickly listening to the footsteps, but as I got nearer I could hear them start to break into a run. At once I darted off shouting at the top of my lungs. "Stop right there Grady.I know where you are" Following the sounds, I raced even deeper into the forest. The trees where now growing closer together, their branches making a dark curtain blocking all light from the ground. I was now running blind using my other senses to lead me forwards towards Grady. Grady footsteps stopped. I ran forward alittle more and stopped, bending over so I could rest my hands on my knees to catch my breath. I looked up and noticed I was in sort of small clearing, if Grady was hoping not to be caught this was the worst place to choose, well, it would make my job easier, I thought happily. I took a step forward to start my search in the clearing but something snapped over my head, for some odd reason I froze as a low snarl followed it. Then another snap of a branch made me look quickly upwards into the tree branches above me. Glaring down at me where two glowing black eyes and a flash of sharp teeth below. It gave another thunderous growl.  
  
I staggered backwards as the thing with the black eyes jumped down from the tree branches. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out, it was as though someone had turned the sound off in my throat. The creature had a face of a wolf and the broad back and the chest of a man. Its black eyes gleamed bright with cruelty. Staring into the eyes began to make me very unnerved; I could feel myself starting to shake. A small voice in the back of my head was screaming at me to run. I turned right around and ran back in the direction I was hoping was home. As I ran the volume in my voice was switched back on. I screamed for help to anyone who could hear me.  
  
I dodged some low branches, trying not to slip on the dew dropping from the leaves. The creature was a werewolf. I knew this was a bad idea, but no one would listen to me. Now, here I was running for dear life. "If I get back to my house I am going to kill Grady for getting everyone to play this stupid game". I thought bitterly as I jumped over a fallen log. Running into torn bushes that scratched and tore at my skin. I had to keep on running my life was on the line.  
  
I heard some terrible howls and a crashing noises from behind. At once I screamed forcing myself to run faster than I had ever ran before, trying to ignore the burning stitch in my side. I turned to the right and suddenly something large and fury had jumped into my path. The werewolf was staring wild eyed at me it's jaw open showing all off its ugly sharp fangs. I took a couple of steps backwards before my back rammed it's self against the trunk of a tree, I could feel it's rough bark digging into my back.  
  
I watched in a petrified horror as the creature lumbered slightly towards me, raising onto it's strong legs, I could see the moon light glistening on it's broad back. The creature threw out his chest before brining it back in a long and blood-chilling howl. The creature suddenly threw out it's arms pinning me to the tree and raising me a foot off the ground so I could share straight into it's eyes. In the corners of my eyes I could feel tears starting to form in fear but had no means to wipe them away as my arms where pinned back to the tree trunk. The creature opened his mouth again and swung its head towards my right arm. A sharp burning pain pieced into my arm, it felt as though my right arm was being set on fire and slowly going up into my shoulder into my body, taking over me engulfing me in this burning pain. I tried to yell out in pain but this new burning pain was raising up into my throat up towards my brain, my head pounded I was becoming dizzy. I could not focus on the things in front of me it was blinding me. I heard some muffled shouting but I could not keep myself from falling into darkness that had been created by my mind.  
  
I was falling, falling I don't know where, a lone journey into darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are the rest of the children? Did you find out why they where in that forest? "  
  
" I sent the rest home, they where playing a game. They told me that Remus told them not to go but he gave in and went to play in the woods with them."  
  
"Did you send an owl the Ministry"  
  
" I did, I think I'll have a reply back in two hours time depends how fast that owl goes."  
  
" You don't think he is a werewolf do you?"  
  
" Well he was bitten that's all we can say"  
  
"I'm going to use the fire, make sure he is alright until I get back"  
  
I could hear voices they seemed distance at first but as I slowly began to wake I recognise that the voices belonged to my mother and father, but what the where saying was muffled. What happened? The werewolf where was it? I have to warn them, tell them what we did.  
  
"MUM, DAD" I yelled throwing myself up so I was sitting position, panting as though I had been running.  
  
"Remus.Remus what is it?" My mother came running into the room beside me; I looked around me to see I was in my bedroom before looking at my mother's face. Her eyes looked alittle red but I had to tell them what happen.  
  
" We went out to play in the forest I got lost I was chased.by a werewolf I ran, ran so fast tried to get away. Werewolf caught up with me and I felt this burning pain in my pain and I fell into darkness.What happened to the others? Where is the werewolf?" I blurted out trying to get up but my mother had held my shoulder so I could not move, instead she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me, rocking me slightly as though I was a baby hushing me to clam down.  
  
" I know they told me, they've gone home now and the werewolf is far away.Now don't you worry about a thing, everything is going to be okay. Now try to go back to sleep I am just going to see your father." She replied softly before kissing me on the forehead and tucked me in before leaving the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Why was I under the impression that my parents knew something I did not? I pulled my arm out from under the bedclothes to share at my right arm where I had been bitten. There was a pattern of a row of wolf's teeth with red and puffed up skin around it. I had read about werewolves before I loved all dark magic creatures and I knew that if a werewolf bit you and your still alive that means a werewolf! I may only be seven going on eight years old but I knew what had happened. I was bitten and am now a new person to carry this curse with me, though my mother showed no sadness to me but I could hear it slightly in her voice. This bite was going to change the rest of my life forever, I lay looking at my arm until my eyelids became to heavy to hold them up any more. 


End file.
